


Wise Men Say

by Anonymous6285



Series: *pride* [9]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: A drunk George at the Starkey’s house at two in the morning was never something Ringo would have ever expected...ORGeorge confesses his true feelings for Ringo one night, and Ringo doesn't know what to do about it after George forgets all of it.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: *pride* [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

A drunk George at the Starkey’s house at two in the morning was never something Ringo would have ever expected. Thankfully, though, he was the first one to the door, and not his mother. He swung it open, and there George stood with a big sloppy grin.

“Hey, Richie.”

“What the hell?” Ringo looked around to see if he was with anybody, and when he saw no one, he dragged the boy inside.

“Oh, do you like it rough, then?”

“Shut the hell up!” he whispered, pulling his friend by the wrist into his room.

“Y-you’re hurting me…” he whined, but Ringo ignored him until he got into his room and slammed the door shut, quietly. “Why do you look so mad?”

“I don’t know. Why are you here at two o’clock in the morning? You could have woken up my mother, got me in big trouble!” He sighed. It was no use getting mad at the boy. “Why are you here?”

“My father would be mad at me.”

Ringo started to dig through his drawers for pyjamas for George already. “He’s gonna be mad when you’re not there in the morning, too.”

“I was supposed to be home by eleven. I’d like to avoid being there in the morning.” Ringo just laughed at him.

“And you don’t think they’re worried about you?”

“They probably are… Oh, well. I don’t really care.” He walked over to Ringo’s bed and plopped down onto it. “I can stay here, right? If not, it’s fine. I can just… go to Paul’s or something.”

“No, yeah, of course. I was just getting you something to sleep in.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks. That’s lovely of you.” He sounded so genuine, and Ringo just chuckled. He was glad George wasn’t much of an angry drunk.

“So it sounds like you had a fun night,” he remarked, throwing the pyjamas at George.

“Not really. This girl kept talking to me. Annoying really.”

“A girl talking to you was annoying?” He smiled, but then George pulled off his pants, and he got uncomfortable.

“Yeah. Wish it was a cute guy or something. Like you.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he gasped. “Oh, fuck. Shit, I shouldn’t have said that, should I have? God, I’m…”

Ringo didn’t know what to say to him.

“I’m just gonna leave. I’m so sorry about all of this. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He started to pull his pants back on, but Ringo couldn’t help but move over to him and kiss him right on the lips. “Richie?” he mumbled out.

“Geo, do you like me?”

“I… I very much like you, yeah…” And then George pulled his pants all the way off, smirking, and Ringo backed away.

“Geo, we can’t… you’re drunk.” George pouted.

“That’s not fair!” he shouted, huffing and trying to kiss the older boy again.

“I swear to god, George. My mother’s in the other room. You better not wake her up or I’ll kill you.”

“Kinky.” Then Ringo smashed their faces together, sticking his tongue in George’s mouth and sucking hard. “Mmm. You’re so fucking beautiful. Do you know how long I’ve dreamt of this? Now my father’s really gonna be mad.”

Ringo slowed down a bit. “G-Geo, how old are you?”

“Fifteen, why?” The older boy stopped. “What’d you stop for? That felt nice.” The young guitarist started to undo Ringo’s trousers, only exciting him more.

“Christ, stop it. You’re too young for this, love. I’m so sorry.” George pulled him down onto the bed. “George!” he hissed.

“Richie, please! God…” He glanced down at Ringo’s stomach, trailing a finger along it as he licked his lips.

“For fuck’s sake, George. You need to stop. Just put on the pyjamas and stop it.” He stood up from the bed and sighed. He knew that behind him, George was probably upset with him, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Especially not with George.

He walked right out of the room and leaned up against the wall, trying to calm himself down from what had just happened. It wasn’t either of their fault.

When Ringo came into the room a few minutes later, he saw how cute George was, already passed out on the bed. He’d started to change into the pyjama bottoms, but they hadn’t quite made it up his legs yet. And his chest was bare. 

Ringo was quick to help the boy get dressed properly, and then he crawled into the bed with him. Closing his eyes, he didn’t realise George turning around in the bed until there was a pair of lips on his.

“Richie?” He opened his eyes and hummed in response. He really didn’t want the kiss to end so soon. “Rich, do you think this’ll change anything between us?”

The older boy chuckled. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t think you’ll even remember this,” he said, trying to hide how upset it made him.

“Of course I will, Ringo. I love you.”

-

George was awake the next morning much later than Ringo, and as soon as he was, Ringo was at the side of the bed with him.

“How are you feeling? I brought you some painkillers. Figured you’d have a headache or something.” George reached out and took them from him.

“Yeah, I do. Thanks.” Ringo nodded curtly. “Hey, what happened last night? How’d I get here?”

Ringo loosened up. This was his chance. “I don’t know. You showed up around two o’clock and then climbed into bed.”

“And these are… your pyjamas, I hope?”

Ringo chuckled nervously. “Y-yeah, they’re mine. You looked uncomfortable in your jeans, so I put them on. I hope you don’t mind.” George stared nervously at him. “I-I didn’t do anything weird, if that’s what you’re worried about. I promise.” he cringed inwardly at his empty words.

“A-alright. Well, erm, maybe I should get home, yeah?” Ringo nodded eagerly.

“Your jeans are on my chair. You’ll just have to go out the window. My mother’s already up.”

“Erm, that’s fine.” He got up, and Ringo averted his eyes when he started to change. “Oh, Richie?”

“Yeah?” He was getting nervous. Like maybe he knew all along.

“Did I say anything to you last night?”

“S-s-something about a girl, I think.” He wasn’t lying now. He just wasn’t telling the whole truth. And it seemed to satisfy George.

“O-okay. Well, thanks for letting me crash here last night. I really appreciate it. And if you don’t see me at school on Monday, I’m probably grounded.”

Ringo smiled. “Alright. I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll see you later, love. Lad,” he corrected himself. George said nothing more and slipped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

George slumped right outside of the front door of his house, sighing. He lifted up his hand and knocked gently on the door, waiting for somebody to come and open it. His nerves didn’t calm until he was face to face with Peter, a grin on his face.

“Geo? Where’ve you been?” He moved out of the way as his younger brother stormed past him.

“Fuck off,” he muttered.

“George, mum and dad don’t know you were gone last night.” The younger boy stopped and looked back at Peter. “I won’t tell them if you tell me what you were doing. I gotta make sure my baby brother was being safe.”

“I was over at Richie’s place,” he whispered, turning back around, but not moving, because he could feel Peter getting closer to him.

“What for?”

“I got a little bit drunk, okay? And he helped me back to his place. I didn’t want any of you waking up for no reason.” Peter seemed satisfied with the answer.

“Alright. I can believe that… no girls?” George shook his head. “Little Georgie, still a virgin, then?” His little brother blushed. “Well, you wreak like sex, kid. Better shower before they know you’re back. I told them you went over to Paul’s this morning.”

“Erm… thanks, then.”

“Yeah, yeah… and next time, you better get a girl, yeah?” He punched George in the shoulder, and the younger boy just sighed.

-

That Monday at school, Ringo had been very quiet around the rest of his friends. George and John were the only ones who really noticed, but for the rest of the week, none of them said anything. Until Friday night. 

They had all gone out for a drink, and Ringo spent the entire time staring at George. The younger man was getting a lot worse than he ought to be for the second week in a row, but at this point, he didn’t even care.

John and Stuart were off flirting with birds, and that left Paul to notice that Ringo definitely wasn’t acting normal. He waited until the perfect opportunity, when Ringo got up to use the loo, to follow him. He walked into the toilets with him and locked the door.

“What’s the matter with you?” The drummer’s eyes widened as he glanced nervously between his stern face and the passive way he was standing. “Answer my question, dammit. George left me last week, and I didn’t know where the hell he went. I thought something bad had happened. I fucking called all of you!”

“Paul, I didn’t know--”

“Bullshit! I called you, too!! And he told me on Monday, he told me he woke up at your house. So you must have been awake when I called!”

Ringo sighed, jumping a bit when there was a knock on the bathroom door. “I was a bit busy with him!”

“With what? I’m pretty sure he’s capable enough to get into bed himself!” Ringo groaned.

“Paul--”

“Richie, what happened that night?! He was fucking devastated when I talked to him!! What did you say to him??”

“I don’t know!” he lied, and the knock came again. “I don’t know what I said to him! And I really don’t know what would’ve made him so upset!!”

“Well, think, yeah? He loves you, Rich--!”

“I know that!” he shouted back, and Paul just blinked. “Fuck…”

“How do you know that? He told me he’s never told you.” The drummer shook his head, trying to get past Paul, but he wouldn’t let him past. “No! You’re not leaving until I know what happened! He was upset, and somehow you know about his crush, and he hasn’t told you.”

“He did tell me,” Ringo muttered, slouching. “He was drunk as fuck and doesn’t remember it, but he told me. And I… well, we kissed. He kissed me, actually. And it felt nice, and-- and I don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to tell him about it.”

“Are you fucking… are you serious?!” Paul’s face just kept getting angrier for every second that Ringo didn’t answer. “Why was he so upset? Does he even remember that?!”

“I don’t know! I don’t know, Paul! Calm down!”

“Don’t tell me to fucking--”

“It’s my fault, I know, okay?! I fucking know! I should’ve just told him what he said. But I said something about a girl.” Paul stared. “I was so worried how he would react if I’d told him in the morning, so I lied instead.”

“You’re a monster! What am I supposed to say to him?! How am I supposed to tell him that the love of his life--?!”

“I can!” It went silent, and more knocks sounded on the door. “I’ll talk to him. I’ll tell him everything. I swear. I just need some time.”

“You better make it fucking fast. You can’t just keep this kind of information from people, Richie.” He turned, unlocked the door and ran out. The man waiting outside came in and went straight to the urinals, and Ringo sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

-

The night progressed alright after that, and George got clingy, holding onto Ringo’s shirt with a sloppy grin. He wasn’t quite as bad as last week, though.

“Richie, can I come over to your place again?” He giggled, but Ringo just glanced over at Paul, who shook his head.

“No, love. I think you need to just go home.”

George froze. “No! No, I can’t! I’m not supposed to be drinking! They’ll kill me!” He got even closer to Ringo and gave him puppy dog eyes. “Please, Richie?”

“Paul thinks that’s not such a good idea…”

“I don’t care about him!! I want to! Please let me! Please, please, please!!” At this point, he was hugging the drummer.

“Alright,” Paul said, and then he glared at Ringo. “You better fucking take care of him. And you’re driving him?” A nod. “You haven’t had anything, have you?”

“Of course not. Does anybody else need a ride?”

Paul shook his head. “I’m taking them. Bye, George.” He smiled and waved. And with one final glance, Paul left the two of them, and Ringo started to lead George out to his car. He took him home and got him to bed without too much trouble, and the two of them fell asleep side by side.

-

When Ringo awoke in the morning, he was met with a warm hand on his bare stomach and a gaze from George that made him squirm. But when the younger boy realised he was awake, he pulled his hand away.

“Shit. Sorry, Rich-- god, sorry.” He blushed and looked away.

“Oh, er, it’s fine.” A still silence followed for just a minute or two, in which they both started to get uncomfortable for different reasons. “Hey, love, can I talk to you?”

“O-okay.”

“When you stayed over last week… you told me something.” George tensed. “You said you liked me.”

When the guitarist freaked out and jumped out of the bed, he realised that probably wasn’t the best place to stop his explanation. “Oh, fuck. Richie… god, you haven’t told anybody, have you? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to ever know about that.”

“No, wait, George, it’s okay. Calm down a bit, love. Nobody else knows. I promise that everything’s fine.” George turned back to look at Ringo, who just licked his lips. “I just… well, I wouldn’t have brought it up, except… there’s something else, I guess.” George blinked. “I don’t know why it’s such a big deal-- you just… you kissed me. A few times.”

He was very bad at explanations, he’d realised, because at this point, George was practically crying. “God, I’m… fuck. I’m sorry. Look, Paul’s the only one who knows anything about this. I don’t know what I’d do if anybody else found out. I’d be done for. Ruined.”

“I won’t tell anybody, okay?” The drummer reached out and grabbed onto his hand, causing him to glance up into his eyes. “I won’t. But you have to promise me something, too.”

“Anything,” the guitarist said eagerly, hating the fact that Ringo now held this knowledge. Who knew what all he could do with it if he really wanted to?

“You can’t tell anybody about this.” And then he leaned forward and kissed George on the lips. At first, the younger of the two thought it was some sort of trick, but when he felt how passionate Ringo was, falling right into it, he knew better.

They separated for air, and George just stared, not saying anything. 

“You didn’t… you didn’t want that, did you?” The words George wanted to say weren’t registering with him, so he still remained quiet. “I’m so sorry. Just… I like you, too. I guess that would’ve been a better way of putting it. Just… if you wanna, erm, go get lunch or something one day… sorry I’m rambling. That’d be fun, though.”

“Richie, that was lovely. God, you waited a whole week to fucking kiss me? This whole time you knew and you just kept me anxious?!” He crossed his arms. “You made me believe I was ranting about some girl that night. You said I was talking about some girl!”

“Yeah, you were!” he defended himself. “You said she was annoying and you’d rather talk to a guy…”

George rolled his eyes. “Whatever, you prick. But, erm, lunch sounds nice.” He suddenly got shy, blushing. “What about later? You free?”

Ringo nodded. “Yeah, I’m free.”

“It’s a date then,” George giggled. “Oh, my god, I never thought I’d say that to your face. Wow, okay. Well, cool, then.” He froze, a frown on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you really think a date is a good idea, though?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“It’s just… we could get in trouble for that, y’know?” He looked down at his hands, but soon felt another warm hand on his face, lifting it up.

“Who cares? I won’t let anyone bother us, okay? We are going on a date, and nobody is going to stop us.” George laughed again, leaning into Ringo. This morning had definitely brought him a nice feeling.


End file.
